In My Dream
by Ayako Hiranata Uchiha
Summary: Kisah tentang Naruto yang kehilangan cintanya, Hyuuga Hinata… A Song Fic. Terinspirasi dari lagu Super Junior-In my dream. My First NaruHina Fanfic…RnR please .


**Summary: Kisah tentang Naruto yang kehilangan cintanya, Hyuuga Hinata… A Song Fic. Terinspirasi dari lagu Super Junior-In my dream. My First NaruHina Fanfic…RnR please^^.**

**A/N: Mungkin fic ini ceritanya Gaje, alur gak jelas, OOC, dll. Maaf kalau endingnya tak sesuai harapan kalian semua, soalnya ini fic NaruHina ku yang pertama.**

**In My Dream**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, Frendship**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto/ Hyuuga Hinata**

**Don't like don't read**

**Happy Reading^^**

_**Geunyeoga dolaoneyo mianhadagi haneyo iksukhaetdeon geuriun geu songilro eorumanjyeoyo**_

**Dia datang kembali, dia bilang dia menyesal. Tangan terampil merindukan belaianku.**

Seorang pemuda berwatak ramah ini termenung di kamarnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Terbayang olehnya seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang, berwajah layaknya seorang putri yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. "Hinata-chan!" gumamnya lirih. Ia masih memejamkan matanya.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kemana gadis yang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu pergi. Sayangnya, pemuda yang sedang berbaring itu tak pernah tau kemana perginya gadisnya.

Tanpa sadar, pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu tertidur lelap dan langsung masuk ke alam mimpi.

_**oooooooooooooo**_

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto mencari darimana asal suara yang memanggilnya itu. "Naruto-kun!" suara itu terdengar lagi. Naruto tak tau harus mencari kemana. Karena di sekitarnya hanya terlihat seperti latar yang semuanya putih. Naruto mencoba mencari dan terus mencari.

"Naruto-kun!" suara itu berubah menjadi lirih.

"Kau dimana?" teriak Naruto frustasi. Pemuda itu terus mencari. Tiba-tiba saja sosok gadis yang amat ia cintainya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Naruto-kun!" ujar gadis itu lirih.

"Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto senang. Ia ingin sekali melangkah mendekati gadisnya yang tidak jauh darinya. Ia ingin sekali memeluknya. Tapi kakinya seolah melekat di sana.

"Naruto-kun, aku menyesal!" ujar Hinata lirih sambil menunduk. Naruto menatapnya lirih.

"Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu!"

"Aku menyesal telah membuatmu sakit, Naruto-kun! Aku sangat merindukan belaianmu di wajahku, aku sangat merindukannya, Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata agak frustasi. Naruto menatap lirih gadis di hadapannya.

_**Nal boneun ansseuron nungil deutgo sipdeon geu moksori dajeonghage ijen ulji malraneyo**_

**Tatapan penuh penyesalan itu melihat padaku. Suara yang ingin aku dengar. Dengan lembut menyuruhku untuk tidak menangis.**

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan. "Hinata-chan, aku..aku ingin kau berada di sampingku seperti dulu! Seperti dulu!" ujar Naruto lirih. Air matanya telah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Naruto-kun, jangan menangisiku! Aku tak mau kau menangis seperti itu!" ujar Hinata lirih. Naruto menghapus air matanya yang akan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Naruto memaksakan kakinya bergerak. Ia ingin berlari menuju Hinata yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk gadis di hadapannya itu. Akhirnya kakinya dapat di gerakkan dan dia langsung berlari menuju Hinata. Memeluknya erat.

_**Neol nae pume aneumyeon sarajyo beorigo nunmuli heulreo begaereul jeoksimyeon  
Nan geujeya jameseo ggaeeoyo achimeun neul ireohge, my love…**_

**Jika aku menahanmu dengan pelukanku kau menghilang dan aliran air mata dan bantalku menjadi basah.  
Akhirnya, aku bangun dari tidurku, pagi selalu seperti ini…cintaku…**

"Naruto! Bangun Naruto!" kata seseorang sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya dan merasakan matanya basah. "Kau menangis lagi?" tanya pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"Sasuke, aku…" Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu melirik sekilas ke arah bantal.

"Hn, sudah berapa lama kau menangis seperti ini? Percuma kau menangisinya seperti itu. Dia takkan kembali padamu, Naruto!" jelas Sasuke pelan. Naruto menunduk. Ia merasakan air matanya mengalir lagi. Semakin lama semakin deras. "Naruto, aku tau ini berat untukmu. Tapi cobalah kau membuka pikiranmu! Bisa-bisa kau akan kehabisan air mata dengan percuma." Lanjut Sasuke.

"A..aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan!" ujar Naruto frustasi sambil memegang kepalanya. Air matanya terus mengalir di pipinya. "Aku, aku sangat merindukannya!" lirih Naruto. Sasuke menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Hn, aku tau kau sangat merindukannya. Tapi, berhenti menangis seperti itu. Jika dia melihatmu seperti ini juga, dia takkan suka, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingin lihat Naruto yang selalu ceria seperti dulu. Bukan Naruto yang selalu terpuruk!" jelas Sasuke sambil menepuk kedua pundak Naruto menyemangati. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Hapus air matamu itu!" perintah Sasuke. Naruto langsung menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Arigatou, Sasuke!"

_**Yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado  
Dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jami deulsuga isseo**_

**Aku harap selamanya aku tertidur seperti ini ketika aku bangun kau masih bersamaku  
Meskipun aku berharap hari ini aku tidak bermimpi lagi, hari ini juga rasanya aku tertidur dengan kehadirannya.**

Naruto menatap langit cerah dari kaca mobil yang sedang di kemudikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto sekilas. "Hhh, sudahlah. Sudah kubilang, kan tak usah di pikirkan lagi." ketus Sasuke. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang seperti menyindirnya. "Sepertinya kau butuh refreshing. Aku akan ajak kau ke suatu tempat yang aku temukan berdua Sakura." Lanjut hanya menatap bingung Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa mobilnya menuju sebuah rumah. "Ini tempatnya?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya turun dan mulai memasuki pagar yang menghalangi rumah itu. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. 'Dasar teme!' batin Naruto kesal.

Sasuke keluar dari rumah itu sambil membawa seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_. Ia dan gadis itu masuk ke daam mobil. "Huh, bilang dong kalau mau jemput Sakura-chan dulu!" ketus Naruto. Sakura yang duduk di belakang hanya tertawa.

"Sasuke-kun irit bicara. Mana mungkin ia akan memberitahukanmu!" kata Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sakura-chan, sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme tak irit bicara, dari tadi dia terus saja mengoceh!" kata Naruto sebal. Sakura hanya tersenyum./

"Nee, aku rasa Sasuke-kun agak berubah akhir-akhir ini." Kata Sakura jahil. Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tatapan kesal.

"Salahkan si Dobe ini yang terus menangis. Mana mungkin aku diamkan dia yang sedang menangis itu setiap malam! Itu sangat mengangguku!" ketus Sasuke. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke sebal.

"Naruto, kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya Sakura serius. Naruto terdiam tak menjawab barang satu katapun. "Jujurlah, Naruto. Jika kau pendam seperti ini, kau akan merasa terbeban." Jelas Sakura.

Naruto kembali menunduk. "Gomen, sepertinya aku memang sedang merindukan sosoknya saja." Kata Naruto lirih. Sakura menatap Naruto lirih sedangkan Sasuke hanya sedikit meliriknya.

'Tak kusangka, Naruto yang selalu ceria mengalami penderitaan yang seperti ini.' Batin Sakura lirih masih menatap Naruto. "Aku tau suatu tempat yang akan mengurangi bebanmu itu. Sasuke-kun, kau tau kan tempatnya?" kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

_**oooooooooooo**_

Naruto bersiap untuk tidur. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dan sikat gigi, ia langsung menuju ranjangnya. Ia tak langsung tidur, melainkan duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Ia menatap bingkai foto di meja samping ranjangnya. Foto kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, foto keluarganya, dan…fotonya dengan sang gadis yang amat di cintainya.

Naruto tersenyum lirih menatap foto itu. Ia meraih foto tersebut dan di pandanginya selama berjam-jam. "Hinata-chan, saat aku bertemu denganmu di mimpi kemarin, aku merasakan kau ada di sampingku. Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin tertidur seperti kemarin selamanya. Meskipun begitu, aku selalu berharap aku takkan pernah bermimpi lagi." gumam Naruto lirih. Ia kembali menyimpan foto itu dan langsung tidur.

_**Geunyeoga utgo itneyo neomuna uraenmanijyo geureon moseub geureohgebodo sipdeon naui geunyeojyo**_

**Dia tersenyum, ini benar benar sudah terlalu lama. Aku rindu ekspresi itu, dia gadisku, kan?**

Di sini lah Naruto sekarang. Entah mengapa, di dalam mimpinya dia sedang berada di sebuah pesta. Entah pesta siapa, Naruto tak tau. Saat dia melihat keadaannya, dia berpakaian rapi sekali. Memakai jas yang sangat rapi. Naruto melihat sekitarnya dan melihat semua yang ada di situ semua memakai pakaian yang sangat rapi.

Naruto mendapatkan Hinata berdiri di depannya. Tersenyum. Hinata tersenyum padanya. Naruto pun membalas senyumannya itu. 'Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat senyuman itu!' batin Naruto.

_**Geunyeoga geotgo isseoyoeoddeon saramgwa dajeonghi nae gaseumeun mogeobge naeri nulryeoyo**_

**Dia berjalan menjauh, merangkul orang lain. Dadaku terasa hancur seperti tertimpa beban sangat berat**

Hinata mulai berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Naruto berusaha mengejar Hinata dan tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti. Menatap Hinata lirih. Hinata menggandeng seorang pemuda yang sangat di kenalnya. Inuzuka Kiba. Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Kenapa Hinata menggandeng Kiba dengan sangat mesranya? Kenapa? Kenapa?

"**KENAPA? KENAPA SEMUA INI TERJADI? ADA APA SEBENARNYA?" **teriak Naruto frustasi.

_**Ddo nan ggumeul ggun geojyo sikeun ddam heureugo apaseo gieok jochado sileum ggum  
Nan onjongil mueotdo mothago siganeul banegetjy, my love…**_

**Aku bermimpi lagi, kan? Keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhku. Itu menyakitkan, itu hanya mimpi tentang hal yang aku benci bahkan jika aku ingat  
Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun sepanjang hari kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, kan, cintaku…**

Naruto terbangun. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Naruto menunduk dan air mata mengalir lagi. "Hinata-chan, kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?" tanya Naruto. "Aku tau itu hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa terasa nyata sekali?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya. "Gomennasai, Hinata-chan. Aku tak bermaksud tak mempercayaimu. Aku tau kau hanya mencintaiku. Ya, kan?" ujar Naruto.

_**Drrt, drrt, drrt..**_

_**From: Hinata-Hime.**_

"_**Naruto-kun, kau sudah tidur?"**_

Naruto menatap Handphonennya senang. "Hinata-chan, setelah sekian lama…" gumam Naruto senang. Dia segera menelpon Hinata, gadis yang ia rindukan itu.

"_**Moshi-moshi?"**_

"Hinata-chan, akhirnya kau menghubungiku! Aku merindukanmu, Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto tanpa bisa menahan rasa senangnya. Hinata hanya tertawa lirih.

"_**Aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto-kun!" **_

"Kau dimana? Bisakah kita bertemu besok?" tanya Naruto.

"_**Gomen, Naruto-kun…"**_

Naruto menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Hinata-chan? Kau tidak bersalah kok!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara Hinata yang terisak.

"_**Hiks, hiks, hiks, gomennasai, Naruto-kun!"**_

Naruto menatap lurus ke depan. "Jangan menangis, Hinata-chan. Sungguh, kau tidak bersalah kok!" kata Naruto lirih.

"_**Gomen, aku telah membuatmu sakit! Dan sepertinya aku akan menyakitimu hatimu lagi." **_

"Hinata-chan, berhenti berkata seperti itu! Aku yakin, kau takkan menyakitiku! Dan kau tak per menyakitimu." kata Naruto lirih. Ia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan yang akan di katakana oleh Hinata selanjutnya.

"_**Gomen, ada satu hal yang ingin ku sampaikan…" **_

"Apa itu, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

"_**A…aku akan bertunangan dengan Kiba-kun bulan depan. Kuharap kau, Sasuke dan Sakura-chan bisa datang. Aku akan mengantarkan undangannya nanti." **_

Naruto terdiam. Masih tak percaya apa yang sudah di dengarnya. "Ber..bertunangan? Dengan Kiba? Bulan depan?" kata Naruto lirih. Naruto mendengar suara Hinata yang masih terisak menjawab ya. "Tapi kenapa? Kau tau kan aku sangat mencintaimu." kata Naruto mulai frustasi.

"_**Aku tau. Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."**_

"Tapi, kenapa kau malah memilih Kiba di bandingkan aku?" tanya Naruto.

"_**Aku sudah di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun!"**_

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Setiap hembusan nafasnya, entah mengapa itu terasa sakit. Dia mencoba tersenyum dan tertawa. "Hehe, tak apa, Hinata-chan. Kau memang lebih cocok dengan Kiba di bandingkan denganku. Kiba lebih pantas untuk hidup bersamaku, dia kaya dan pintar. Aku rela… Selamat, Hinata-chan! Semoga kau akan terus bersamanya hingga ajal menjemput!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lirih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"_**Naruto-kun, kumohon maafkan aku!" **_

Naruto menggeleng. "Kau tak salah, Hinata-chan! Akulah yang salah. Maaf." Naruto pun menutup telponnya. Setelah ia meletakkan Handphone-nya di meja tepat di samping tempat tidur-nya, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya.

Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Kemudian dia tersenyum. "Setidaknya, aku sudah mendengar suaramu yang memanggilku seperti itu untuk terakhir kalinya…"

_**Yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado  
Dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jami deulsuga isseo**_

_**Ije heuryuhjil mando hande geunyuhneun juhmjuhm jituhgayo**_

_**Uhje kkoomesuh chuhruhm oneul naege wayo ijeneun honja jamdeulji anhke**_

_**Aku harap selamanya aku tertidur seperti ini ketika aku bangun kau masih bersamaku**_

_**Meskipun aku berharap hari ini aku tidak bermimpi lagi hari ini juga rasanya aku tertidur dengan kehadirannya**_

_**Semuanya menjadi berawan tetapi gambarannya semakin kuat**_

_**Seperti dalam mimpiku kemarin hari ini dia datang padaku  
Sekarang aku tidak tidur sendirian**_

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatan pucat." sahut Sakura yang sudah berada di apartemen Naruto dan Sasuke pagi-pagi sekali.

"Hehehe, aku baik-baik saja! Kau tau perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa lebar.

"Hn, sebaiknya kau tak usah pergi kuliah hari ini. Kau terlihat kelelahan!" kata Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Naruto. Naruto menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari bahunya.

"Aku tak apa, Teme! Aku baik!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Sasuke dan Sakura menatap Naruto khawatir.

"Kau sudah melupakan Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Naruto menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar nama itu.

"Akan kuusahakan untuk melupakannya. Lagipula, ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sakura dan Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung.

"Hn? Milik orang lain? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ah, sudahlah! Daripada membahas tentangnya, lebih baik membahas tentang kalian berdua. Kapan kalian akan meresmikan hubungan kalian?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya sementara Sakura hanya tertunduk malu. "Ke…kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" tanya Sakura malu.

"Tak ada salahnya, kan? Kalian berdua adalah sahabatku. Kapan kalian akan bertunangan? Apa kalian tak bosan berpacaran terus? Kalian ingin cintanya sepertiku?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi sambil tertawa senang.

Sasuke langsung men-death glare-kan Naruto sementara Sakura hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kau selalu saja mendoakan yang tidak baik untuk kami!" ketus Sakura kesal sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aduh, sakit tau! Aku kan hanya bertanya….Jadi, keputusannnya kapan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku belum tau pasti." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum malu. Naruto pun ikut tersenyum.

'Setidaknya, aku masih punya Sasuke dan Sakura..' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum menatap kedua sahabatnya.

_**ooooooooo**_

"Hoi Naruto! Ada seorang perempuan yang mencarimu." ujar seorang gadis berambut blonde yang merupakan teman se-universitas Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Rahasia! Dia melarangku untuk memberitahukan namanya." lanjut gadis itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Naruto langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan gadis itu. "Ehem, bukannya terima kasih!" ketus gadis itu lagi.

"Eh, hehehe, gomen….Arigatou, Ino!"

_**oooooooo**_

Naruto menatap tak percaya ke arah punggung seorang gadis yang berada di depannya. "Ehem, Hinata-chan." panggil Naruto sopan. Hinata pun berbalik.

"Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata senang. Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya erat. "Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun! Percayalah, aku masih mencintaimu!" lanjut Hinata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Hinata. "Gomen, ini tempat umum." kata Naruto pelan. "Ada apa kamu kemari?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Naruto-kun, kau bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan sampai di sebuah taman.

"Hinata-chan maaf, ada apa kamu mengajakku kemari?" tanya Naruto sopan. Hinata menatap Naruto lirih.

"Maafkan aku." ujar Hinata lirih. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di artikan. "Na…Naruto-kun?"

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. "Aku minta maaf kalau sudah mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Kiba." ujar Naruto lagi. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa menit. "Ehem, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas." kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata pergi. 'Setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya aku memegang tangan Hinata-chan…' batin Naruto lirih.

_**Yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado  
Dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jami deulsuga isseo  
Oneul geudael dashi bol sooman iddamyuhn, geuruhl soo iddamyuhn, doraomyuhn….  
Hanbuhnman ne gyuhte jamdeul soo iddamyuhn, geuruhl soo iddamyuhn…  
Geudaero ggaeji anhko shipuh **_

_**Jami deul soo iddamyuhn….**_

_**Aku harap selamanya aku tertidur seperti ini ketika aku bangun kau masih bersamaku  
Meskipun aku berharap hari ini aku tidak bermimpi lagi hari ini juga rasanya aku tertidur dengan kehadirannya  
Jika aku hanya hari ini aku bisa melihatmu lagi, jika aku bisa melakukannya lagi jika kau kembali lagi  
Jika hanya sekali lagi kau tidur di sisiku, jika itu terjadi lagi  
Aku tidak ingin terbangun**_

_**Jika bisa aku hanya ingin tertidur**_

_**1 month passed, in Big Café, 01.00 p.m **_

"TEMEEE!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Cih, apa? Nggak usah teriak-teriak kenapa?" ketus Sasuke sambil menutup telinga sebelah kirinya.

Naruto hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe, gomen, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa lebar. Sasuke hanya mendecih sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku mau kasih tau, besok adalah hari kelulusan kita!" Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Cih, hanya itu? Hanya itu kau sampai teriak-teriak gak jelas seperti tadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggeram. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

**BUAKH!**

"Aduuuh, ittai! Baka Teme!" ketus Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya. Sasuke hanya melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hei kalian!" panggil Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura langsung duduk di hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke. "Aku dapat berita yang bisa saja menyedihkan dan bisa saja membahagiakan.." ujar Sakura antusias.

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. "Hn, apa lagi? Kau ribut-ribut seperti itu apa hanya akan bilang 'besok adalah hari kelulusan kita!' dengan suara cemprengmu itu?" tanya Sasuke kesal sambil menirukan cara bicara Sakura.

Sakura hanya mendecak kesal. "Huh, kau itu apa-apaan sih? Aku takkan mengatakan itu! Lagian, Naruto sudah lebih dulu mengatakan itu, kan?" ketus Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya sedangkan Naruto hanya cengar-cengir gak jelas. "Sakura-chan, emangnya ada berita apaan sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura menatap Naruto ragu. 'Kuberitahu atau tidak ya?' batinnya. Sakura hanya terdiam sambil menunduk.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke memandang Sakura bingung. "Hn, sebenarnya ada berita apa sih?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Sakura masih saja terdiam. "Hhh, dasar kau ini! Kau begitu antusias tadi. Kenapa sekarang jadi begini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"A..aku takut jika aku memberitahukannya, akan ada sesuatu yang buruk.." kata Sakura pelan. "Terutama Naruto." lanjutnya.

Naruto memandang Sakura bingung. "Aku? Kenapa aku?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hhh, soalnya ini berhubungan denganmu!" kata Sakura pelan.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Tak usah khawatirkan aku! Aku tak apa-apa kok!" kata Naruto.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan kaget ya!" kata Sakura. Naruto hanya mengangguk pasti. Sakura pun meletakkan 3 buah undangan yang sedari di pegangnya ke atas meja.

"Undangan pertunangan Hinata dan Kiba?" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil salah satu undangan itu. Sakura mengangguk kemudian melirik Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Ng, aku? Tentu saja! Aku sudah tau hal ini sejak lama." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura dan Sasuke menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Hn? Sudah tau sejak lama? Dari siapa kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa lebar. "Dari Hinata-chan sendiri. Awalnya aku sempat kaget, tapi inilah keputusan Hinata-chan. Aku tak bisa menolaknya, hehehe." kata Naruto sambil tertawa lebar.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang+lega. "Syukurlah kalau kau sudah tau. Hinata-chan menyuruhmu untuk datang pada hari pertunagannya." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lega.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti datang!"

_**Graduate Day…**_

Suasana di hari itu sangatlah membahagiakan. Semua mahasiswa bersorak-sorak gembira atas kelulusannya. Termasuk Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Tampak sekali kegembiraan di wajah mereka.

"YEAAHHH! AKU LULUS!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil memukul pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, tak kusangka kau bakal lulus. Padahal kupikir kau takkan lulus." sindir Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. "Kau selalu saja berpikiran aneh kepadaku! Aku tak suka!" ketus Naruto kesal.

Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa kecil. "Hn, maafkan aku! Aku tau kau pasti bisa, makanya kau lulus!" ucap Sasuke tulus. "Selamat!"

Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Arigatou, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil menyenggol lengan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung men-death-glare-Naruto.

"Cih, sudah kubilang, aku tak mau kau memanggilku Teme! Dasar Dobe!" ketus Sasuke sambil menjitak pelan kepala Naruto.

Naruto meringis pelan sambil tertawa. "Iya, iya, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura tertawa lebar melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura membalikkan badannya. Melihat siapa yang memanggil Naruto.

"Ahh, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkuk. "Naruto-kun, selamat atas kelulusannya!" ucap Hinata tulus.

Naruto memandanginya beberapa detik. "Hehehe, iya. Arigatou.. Kau juga, selamat!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Hinata.

Merasa seperti pengganggu atas couple ini, Sasuke dan Sakura berpamitan pada Naruto dan Hinata. "Ng, kami pergi sebentar ya! Ada perlu!" kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke pergi.

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat kepergian kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia mengalihkan penglihatan kembali ke arah Hinata. "Hmmm, kenapa kau sendiri? Mana Kiba?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Hinata menatap Naruto sejenak. Tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan. "Naruto-kun, sebenarnya aku masih mencintaimu! Dan aku ingin acara nanti malam itu adalah acara kita berdua. Aku sangat ingin itu!" ujar Hinata lirih.

Naruto menatap Hinata lembut. "Tapi itu takkan terjadi, Hinata-chan. Kumohon, dengan siapapun pasangan hidupmu, kau harus mencoba mencintainya! Kau tak bisa mengubah takdir, Hinata-chan!" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Hinata pelan. "Kumohon, cobalah untuk mencintai Kiba. Aku yakin, Kiba juga mencintaimu!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang terus mendengar percakapan mereka.

_**Malamnya, di Konoha Hotel, 08.00…**_

Suasana di pesta pertunagan Kiba dan Hinata sangatlah membahagiakan bagi semua orang yang berada di pesta itu. Tapi tidak untuk suasana hati Hinata, Kiba, dan Naruto. Entah mengapa, suasana hati mereka bercampur aduk.

Acara berjalan dengan lancar, sampai ketika akan ada acara pemasangan cincin, ada sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memasangkan cincin ini padamu, Hinata-chan."

Semua hadirin termasuk Naruto dan Hinata kaget bukan main. "Ke..kenapa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Kiba tersenyum sambil memandang Naruto yang berada di tengah-tengah tamu yang hadir saat itu. "Aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku tau kau hanya mencintai Naruto seorang." ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Tuan Hyuuga agak marah. "Kau tak berhak membatalkan pertunangang yang telah di setujui keluargamu, Inuzuka-san!" bentak Tuan Hyuuga.

Kiba tersenyum sambil meletakkan cincin itu kembali pada kotaknya. "Aku tau aku tak berhak. Tapi, aku tak bisa memaksakan keinginan Hinata-chan yang selalu mencintai Naruto." kata Kiba sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di samping Naruto menatap Naruto yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Hinata merasa matanya panas. Cairan bening pun mengalir dari matanya. "Kiba-kun.."

"Hinata-chan, aku bukanlah pria yang pantas untukmu. Jadi, aku tak tega melahtmu terus bersedih. Aku tau kau sangat ingin acara ini adalah acara pertunangan kalian berdua." kata Kiba. "Jadi…."

Kiba berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang terdiam sedari tadi. Kiba menarik tangan Naruto menuju tempatnya tadi dan memberikan kotak yang berisi cincin pada Naruto. "Kiba, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruto lirih. "Hinata-chan lebih pantas denganmu daripada denganku." lanjut Naruto sambil mengembalikan kotak cincin itu. Tapi Kiba malah menolaknya.

"Aku takkan menerima kotak itu. Itu sudah jadi milikmu! Dan acara pertunangan ini adalah acara kalian berdua. Lagipula…" Kiba menoleh melihat ke arah tempat seorang gadis yang menatapnya sendu. "Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku dan sangat menyayangiku. Seseorang yang selalu menyemangatiku dikala aku sedih. Seseorang yang tak pernah putus asa dikala aku membentaknya." kata Kiba sambil tersenyum pada seseorang di ujung sana.

"Entah kenapa, aku tak ingin kehilangan sosoknya hanya karena pertunanganku dengan Hinata-chan. Aku baru sadar.. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku mencintai gadisku itu!" kata Kiba sambil menghampiri seorang gadis yang sudah mengangis terharu. "Maafkan aku karena membuat pesta ini mencadi kacau!" kata Kiba kepada Tuan Hyuuga dan Tuan Inuzuka.

"Hhh, jika itu keputusanmu, baiklah."

Semua tamu undangan bersorak gembira. Ada yang terharu dan ada juga yang menyemangati Naruto dan Kiba. "Hmmm, Uzumaki-san, silahkan anda pasangkan cincin itu kepada pasangan anda." ucap Mc sambil tersenyum.

Naruto membuka kotak cincin itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia pun mengambil sepasang cincin dan memasangkannya ke jari manis Hinata. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku!" kata Naruto lirih.

Hinata tersenyum terharu. "Tidak, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak salah. Memang inilah yang kuharapkan…"

Sasuke dan Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura memukul pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. "Hehehe, akhirnya! Kalian memang jodoh!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tak kusangka. Ternyata tangisanmu setiap malam, sampai mimpi burukmu tentang Hinata, berbuah hasil juga ya!" sindir Sasuke. Naruto memukul pundak Sasuke.

"Huh, kau selalu saja menyindirku!" ketus Naruto kesal. "Tapi, Sasuke..Arigatou karena telah menyemangatiku selama ini. Sakura-chan juga!" kta Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum melihat pasangan ini. "Selamat ya, Naru-baka!" kata Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, Kiba dan gadisnya itu menghampiri Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dam Sasuke. "Hai, semua!" sapanya ramah.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kedatangan Kiba. "Hai, Kiba dan, eumm…"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Tayuya desu." ujarnya sambil membungkuk.

"Hei, selamat ya!" kata Kiba sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Naruto tersenyum sambil menerima uluran tangan Kiba dan menjabatnya.

"Ini semua karena kau. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu."

Kiba tersenyum. "Hei, jaga Hinata-chan dengan baik ya! Kalau enggak, awas saja!" ancam Kiba sambil tertawa.

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. "Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik kok! Percayalah!" ucap Naruto.

"Ya sudah, aku pamit dulu ya! Jaa!" pamit Kiba.

"Jaa!"

"Ng, kami juga sepertinya akan pulang duluan! Jaa, Naru-baka, jaa, Hinata-chan!" pamit Sakura.

Selepas kepergian Kiba, Tayuya, Sasuke, dan Sakura, Naruto mengajak Hinata ke taman halam belakang rumah Hinata. Mereka pun duduk di bangku tepi kolam ikan koi yang ada di rumah Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, aku bersyukur kita bisa bersatu lagi. Aishiteru, Hinata-chan!"

"Aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun!"

**END**

_**Gimana?**_

_**Gaje ya? **_

_**Maaf kalau jelek, dan lain lain.**_

_**Soalnya ini fic NaruHina pertamaku *curhat***_

_**Review Please.**_

_**Thank you^^**_


End file.
